


are you gonna marry daddy?

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, single parent!seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: "we've been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married"</p><p>-</p><p>kids say the darnedest things don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you gonna marry daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's single parent!seth trash?!! its me. anyways, hope this doesnt suck too bad. Enjoy!

This night was supposed to turn out differently. Seth was supposed to be cuddled up next to Roman at the movies, but instead he was home, cuddling with Tyler instead. Don’t get him wrong, he’d do this over everything, but the couple had been planning this date night for a while and when his sitter cancelled last minute, Seth was pretty upset.

“You ‘kay daddy?” Tyler asks, his big brown eyes looking up at Seth. Seth gave his son a small smile with a nod.

“I’m fine, Ty.” Seth sighs. “You want any snacks?”

“Just wanna do snuggles with daddy.” Tyler tells him, cuddling into Seth’s side. The pair continue watching whatever kid movie Tyler wanted to watch on Netflix, and the doorbell rings. Tyler sits up when Seth stands up to check the door.

“Is that pizza daddy?”

“No, Ty.” Seth chuckles, looking through the peephole and gasped in surprise. Roman was waiting on the other side, so Seth flung the door open and threw his arms around the man. Though only going on a few dates with Roman, Seth can already feel himself getting attached, and he’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.

“Since you said you couldn’t make it, I decided to bring the date to you.” Roman tells him, holding up a pizza box with some movies stacked on top. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Rome.” Seth tells him, kissing his lips. Roman hums an ‘mmm’ on Seth lips, kissing him deeply.

“Daddy!” The pair hear Tyler call from the living room.

Seth grabs Roman’s free hand, pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind him. Seth leads the way back to the living room, where he finds Tyler with the blanket they were using around his neck like a cape.

“Hey, superman, we have a guest.” Seth tells him, moving to the side so Roman could come through into the room.

“Hey bud!” Roman says, kneeling down to Tyler’s height after handing Seth the pizza box. Tyler, like his father, threw his arms around Roman and squeezed as tightly as he could.

“Daddy said it wasn’t pizza.” Tyler whispers to Roman and Ro laughs.

“He didn’t know I was bringing it.” He whispers back.

-

While they all enjoyed the pepperoni pizza Roman brought, and they were mid movie when Tyler decided to speak up.

“Romie?”

“Yeah, Ty?” Roman answers, throwing his arm around the little guys shoulder but not looking away from the TV.

“When are you gonna marry daddy?”

Ro was caught off guard by the question and by the sound of Seth choking on his water next to him, so was he.

“Do you know was being married even means, bud?” Roman asks, and Tyler nods with a smile on his face.

“It’s when you are with someone all the time, like you and daddy.”

“Not exactly, Tyler.” Seth says, finally speaking up after his coughing fit. “There’s a little more to it.”

“Hey, Seth? Mind if I talk to Tyler?”

Seth was a little skeptical but left the living room, but not actually leaving it because he stood in the hallway right next to it.

“You gonna marry daddy or no?” Tyler asks him and Roman can’t help but laugh, hearing a squeaky voice like that on a face that looks almost identical to Seths brings a smile to his face.

“Me and daddy have only been out together a few times, I can’t just marry him already. What if when we’re married and I find out he doesn’t like the same cereal as me, then what?” Roman jokes, but Tyler has his mouth open in the shape of an ‘O’ like that statement was a real dilemma of his.

“I can show you the cereals, daddy likes them all!”

“It was just an example, Ty.” Ro smiles. “Look, I really like your daddy and I don’t know if I’ll marry him just yet, but let’s see where things go. You’ll be the first to know if I’m gonna marry daddy. Deal?”

Tyler nods, the biggest smile on his face. Seth walks back into the living room, a smile on his face as well. The three of them settled back onto the couch, Tyler against Roman’s chest and Seth on his side. Seth planted a kiss on Roman’s lips, and looked up at him.

“We do like the same cereal you cornball.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but longer than the last one ha let me know what you think!


End file.
